1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to devices for photographically reproducing originals onto a duplicating medium and, more particularly, to an improved shutter system for controlling the exposure of the duplicating medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Information storage in the form of micro-images on microfiche cards or the like has become quite commonplace. As a result, a need has arisen to provide machines for duplicating such microfiche cards quickly and with relatively inexpensive apparatus.
Several machines for duplicating microfiche cards are known. The prior art machines generally employ a special purpose high intensity light source capable of being rapidly switched on and off. The light source must have a high intensity to minimize the required exposure time, and a fast response time to provide accurate exposure. In order to provide a rapidly responding high intensity light source, a special purpose lamp and power supply are generally required, thereby making the prior art machines relatively complex and costly.